InuYashaInuYasha!
by Terra001
Summary: El titulo nop dice mucho pero son unas lindas palabras escritas para InuYasha!
1. Chapter 1

Hoollla!! bueno yo nop escribo mucho pero aquí estoy viendo que se puede hacer.

Como saben los personajes nop son mios si nop de la autora Rumiko :P

En cuanto a la historia espero que les guste o al menos los distraigia un poco

los personajes pues sólo es inuyahsa!! dejare a consideración suya si se trata de

kykyo o Kagome...

Bueno ojala y me dejen algún comentario

PD: perdonen mis flatas de redacción y ortografía estoy trabajando en eso!!

Inuyasha

Inuyasha!!, Inuyasha!!, Inuyasha!!

Solo eso es lo que tengo de ti, un grito…creí que siempre estaríamos igual, pero no fue así…Inu…yasha…

Hay algo que siempre te quise decir "siempre estaré ahí para ti" pero tus acciones me lo impedían. ¿Por qué no podías ser normal, siempre tienes que ser el diferente? Algunas veces lo más sencillo es lo más encantador en este mundo…

Inuyasha…

De todas las personas que conozco tú eres la mas detestable!! Me engañaste, ¿cómo pudiste? Todas las promesas para nada!! Te odio!! En algún momento llegue a creer que lo que compartíamos era algo singular, ¡claro y yo de tonta a creerte! Pero lo que más duele es no haberte reprimido por nada…

Inuyasha…

Solo tú conoces lo que de verdad fui…ahora todos piensan que soy una amargada y aunque en parte si tienen razón, sin embargo yo no solo tuve ojos para ti. Llegue amar, ese chico era muy bueno, prometía amarme de verdad, pero…pero tú eras mi mejor amigo ¿cómo hacerte algo así? No me arrepiento de mi decisión, tú eras mi amigo…

Inuyasha…

Ahora después de tanto tiempo he entendido algo: tu y yo no éramos amigos, tampoco amantes, éramos tan iguales que juntos formábamos un solo ser. Se qué a primera vista no se nota, pero solo piénsalo un poco, ¿cómo es que congeniábamos tan bien? Por cierto aun sigues siendo él mismo…

Inuyasha…

Quiero que entiendas algo, por favor no te sientas culpable de lo que ha pasado. Tú hiciste lo que era necesario, sólo eso. No quiero que llores, se que es difícil y hasta cruel pedirlo, pero este será mi último capricho…recuerda lo que prometimos aquel día…

No olvides nuestras conversaciones…

De las tantas experiencias…

De lo que significa amar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Todas las canciones me recuerdan a ti, las palabras te mencionan, inclusive el viento te nombra…

Todas las canciones me recuerdan a ti, las palabras te mencionan, inclusive el viento te nombra…

_¡Feliz día del amor…!_ No era amor en ese entonces, pero hubiera dado todo para que así fuera. Todos los besos y abrazos hubiesen sido caricias y mimos. Ahora estaría a tu lado, enfrente de ti pidiéndote matrimonio.

¿Por qué todo cambio?

Los dos nos separamos en algún momento fingiendo seguir nuestros sueños. Realmente lo que hacíamos era buscar una excusa para evitar tal momento, ¿a qué le temíamos? ¿Los dos muchachos más fuertes sometidos por una emoción?...

Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, poder borrar esa línea que nos separa, sujetarte entre mis brazos, decirte que te amo sin temer a lo que siguiera. Llenar nuestras vidas de pequeñas alegrías, de momentos insignificantes que volviesen nuestras vidas significativas.

No importa cuanto mas lo piense no va cambiar el hecho de que ahora esos son sueños y no se podrán realizar…quiero secuestrarte, tenerte para mí. Nadie más conocería tu dulce sonrisa, tus besos y abrazos serían todos míos. No habría nadie quien nos juzgará, nadie a quien responder, sólo tú y yo…

Pensar que aún no es el momento de estar junto a ti me enfurece ¿por qué no ahora? ¡Yo estoy listo! ¡Ya es tiempo!...

…¡Por favor responde!…ahora, ahora que ya es tiempo,¿te marchas? Me crees una mala persona, pero no puedes ver que yo también estoy sufriendo? Espere, paciente a este momento y es así como me dejas? Se supone que me conocías! Que entenderías por qué te rechazaba! No terminarías huyendo!

….

En mi memoria solo yace tu sonrisa y cada vez se va perdiendo un poco más. Necesito verte de nuevo, saber que aún estas aquí, que somos uno. Quiero que me grites! Sólo eso un grito…

….

HooLLLLaaaa!!

pues gracias por el comentario!!XD sólo por ti escribi esta segunda parte...espero nop este tan triste y sea o se parezca algo a lo que tu esperabas!!

Nop se si pondre una tercera parte, pero por lo mientras lo dejare ahi!!

sip se me ocurre algo pondre la continuacion!!

gracias de verdad por el coment!! ToT!!

by3!!


End file.
